A seat as described in the introduction is disclosed, in particular, in the document FR 2950005.
This seat more specifically comprises an edge which extends along its side panel and cooperates with the peripheral edge of an opening of the floor of the vehicle for the positioning thereof in its accommodating and reversed positions. Moreover, means may be provided for securing the sitting part to the floor.
By a reversal of the sitting part, such a seat makes it possible to pass from a position in which the base panel is lowered and the sitting part forms an integral molded seat designed to accommodate a passenger of the vehicle, into a position in which the base panel is raised and the sitting part forms a cover for a housing arranged below the seat.
In this case a three-point safety belt is provided, said safety belt passing, in particular, over the thighs of the passenger in the reversed position of the sitting part.
A drawback with this solution is that the base of the safety belt is only able to be arranged at the side of the sitting part which does not permit optimal positioning of the safety belt on the passenger in the accommodating position of the sitting part.